The New Boy
by TeamEddie
Summary: Today is Bella Swan's first day as a Freshman at the local high school, she has meet several new people, one being drop dead gorgeous Edward Cullen. Will it me just a friendship? Or someting more? ExB All-Human! A little OOC.
1. Freshman Year!

**This is my first fan fiction, I really hope you guys like it!**

**S.M. owns Twilight!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1-Freshman Year!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Gahh! Damn Alarm Clock! What day is it anyway? I roll over to turn of my alarm when I not only see that it is my first day as a Freshman but also that I'm going to be late…again!! I quickly jump and put on the first thing I can grab. Which turns out to be grey skinny jeans & a black Aeropastle t-shirt with the word "Aero" across my chest in white glitter. I then quickly run a brush through my hair & put it up in a messy side pony-tail. I quickly grab my graffiti print converse and run out the door to my truck. When I get there I see that there is a note lying in my seat telling me to wake up my brother & make sure he makes it to school on time. I finish reading it & putting on my shoes, then run back up the stair & through open my brother's door & yell, "Oh Emmy, my beloved brother, your drop dead gorgeous girlfriend, Rose, left me a note saying to make sure you're at school on time!"

"Shut the hell up, Bella, and get OUT!!!" 

"But Emmett you only have 20 minutes if you are going to make it in time."

'Crap Bells! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Slipped my mind I guess." And with that I left laughing all the way to school. When I got to the school I saw an extremely nice looking silver Volvo parked in a spot that is usually empty & then I saw a strange but yet beautiful mess of bronze hair getting out of the driver's side of the car.

________________________________________________________________________

**Good? Bad? Like? Hate?**

**Please Review, Please!**


	2. Bronze Haired God

**Thank you all 4 the review!!**

**I did notice that Bella is a Freshman & I said she drove to school. I'm sorry about that I'll try & fix it.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2- Bronze Haired God**

I was seating at my truck staring at this guy that I just named "Bronze Haired God", because he is the perfect example of a Greek God! He had on a black skin tight t-shirt on, showing off is muscular chest perfectly, & black jeans, but anyway I was staring at him & I hadn't noticed that Emmett had just pulled up & that the bell had rung. I jumped out of my truck & tripped, but this time I didn't over my own feet. Nope, I tripped over my teddy bear of a brother, who was on the ground laughing his ass of f at me. Finally, I got back on my own feet.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Emmett Swan?!"

"I'm laughing…at…you!" He managed to spit out between laughs.

"About?"

"You looked like you were trying to decide whether or not to go over & lick the new guy's ads. Which I do not approve of at all Isabella." Emmett said this in his big brother voice & with the best serious face he could make. This caused me to blush, of course, but I decided to snap back at him.

"Well, Emmett, if u don't approve of it then why were u just seating there laughing your ass of f at it? Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Ummm….Ummm….We need to get to class. We've already missed the first ten minutes of it already." And with that he took of running towards the track. I pulled out my schedule and saw that my first class was Spanish I & its on the other side of the building! I took of running towards my class & the first thing I saw when I step in my class room was the Bronze Haired God looking straight at me!


	3. He Has A Name

**I may not be able to load up as much coming here pretty soon, but I'll try!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: He Has A Name**

Not only is his hair gorgeous, but his eyes are, too! They're a beautiful emerald green. I could stare at them forever there so pretty, but of course that I was doing that exact thing until that the teacher cleared her throat extremely loud.

"Excuse me, young lady, but can I help you?"

I blushed a deep red. "Oh…umm…yes, I believe that I have this class right now."

"Ahh…yes, you must be Emmett Swan's little sister correct?"

"Yes, ma'am ."

"Well, then you can seat there ." She pointed to the only empty seat that just happened to be my green-eyed angel. I walked over & took my seat. He stuck out his hand his hand for me to shake.

"Edward Cullen, & you are?"

"Bella Swan" I reply. I loved the way his voice sounds & I wanted to hear it again so I decided to ask him a question.

"Are you new here, because I don't think I have ever seen you around before?"

"Yes, I am, my family just moved here from Alaska." Hmmm….Alaska, he doesn't look like he is from Alaska, but then again you can't judge a book by its cover. I wonder if he has any siblings? I was just about to ask him but he beat me to it.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Bella?"

"Yes, I have a brother, a year older than be, his name is Emmett, but I don't have any sisters. What about you?"

"I don't have any brothers but I do have a sister, her name is Alice, she is the same age as us."

"That's awesome. Maybe I can meet her some time?"

"Yea, I bet she would love that."

"Yea & you could meet Emmett."

"Then it's a date." He said, flashing me the most beautiful crooked smile I have ever seen. I think I died & went to heaven when he said 'date' & then that smile! I smiled back sticking out my hand,

"It's a date." He shook my hand sending a wave of electricity, that I had felt earlier but thought nothing of, went threw me just as we let go the bell rang & I had to leave or else I would be late for my next class, Algebra I.


	4. Emmett & Algebra I

**I'm trying to load up as many as possible but here is another chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: S.M owns Twilight**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4-Emmett & Algebra I**

I walked into class & died of laughter when I saw who I would be sitting by, EMMETT! I guess he lied to Charlie when he said he had passed this class last year. I KNEW IT! I walked over to my seat, still laughing, and sat down.

"You better not tell Dad about this, or I'll, or I'll…" Emmett whispered sending me into another fit of laughter.

"I won't Em, I promise." I whispered back, and how could I, he is my big brother, & he would make this class a lot funnier. I was so into thinking of all the trouble he could cause that I didn't notice he was talking to me.

"Bells, Bella, ISABELA!"

"Huh? Oh, what Emmett?"

"I asked you if you found out who that guy you were staring at this morning is?" Please don't blush, please don't blush!

"Ha-ha I take it you did." Emmett said laughing at me because of this stupid blush of a curse!

"So, what's his name then?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Cullen, Cullen, doesn't he have a sister named Alice?"

"Yes, how did you know that ?"

"Rose wouldn't shut up about her all the way to class!"

"Ha-ha, so I take it Rose likes her?"

"Oh, yea, they already have a shopping trip planned for this weekend."

"Wow, I bet they'll be really good friends."

"I bet, but hey, look on the bright side now you don't have to go shopping with her anymore."

"Thank God!"

"Oh, come on Bells, it can't be that bad."

"Have you ever went with her?"

"Fine!"

"I didn't think so."

"Okay, back to this Edward character, I want to meet this little boy that my sister is crushing on."

"I am not!"

"You know the first step in denial, don't you?"

"Shut up Emmett!" Right then the bell rang dismissing us to our next class. Which mine just happens to be High School 101, a class EVERY Freshman has to take.

________________________________________________________________________

**How do u like it so far? Good? Bad?**


	5. High School 101 & The Skanks

**I try to give you all hints of what to expect in the next chapter at the end of every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: S.M owns Twilight**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5- High School 101 & The Skanks**

"Bella!" Oh, no! I could pick out that annoying voice anywhere.

"Lauren."

"Who was that, like, hunk you were, like, talking to this morning?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Wow, he is, like, super, like, hott!"

"Yea, I guess."

"Are you to, like, an, like, item or, like, something?"

"Umm…no, I mean, seriously Lauren its his first day here."

"Well, yea."

"Whoever you're talking about, Bella, they would never date you. You're just way to plain." Jessica! The skank of all the skanks!

"You know what Jessica?"

"What?!"

"I would tell you to go suck it, but I'm pretty sure you already have done that today!" After I said that the whole class started laughing. I was looking around for a seat when I saw Edward & a little pixie girl seating in the back laughing with the only empty seat beside Edward. The pixie girl was laughing so hard that she could possible hurt her insides from laughing so hard. Edward saw me looking at them and motioned for me to come and seat by him. When I seat down the little pixie was trying to tell me something but she was laughing to hard for me to understand.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice." Edward said.

"Hello Alice, its nice to meet you."

"Same to you, Bella. That was really funny what you said to Jessica."

"Thank you, but I'm usually not like that, its just she was being very rude and annoying."

"Yea, we heard everything they said, who were you talking about anyway?" Edward asked, causing me to blush crimson. Alice laughed at me.

"Is this the girl…" She didn't get a chance to finish, because Edward covered her mouth.

"Yes, Alice, now please be quiet!"

"That was very rude, Edward Anthony!"

"I'm sorry Mary Alice!"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Then don't call me Edward Anthony!"

"Ha-ha, come on Edward, I like your name." I managed to say after I stopped laughing. When I looked back at him, he had the cutest little blush I had ever seen!

"Umm…Thanks, Bella."

"You're very welcome Edward Anthony." I couldn't help it, I had to say it.

"Bella, that isn't funny."

"If you say so."

"Umm…Alice who are you staring at?" Edward asked. I hadn't even noticed she was being so quiet.

"His name is Jasper Hale, he is my brother's girlfriend's little brother." I told Alice.

"Wow, he is super cute!" Alice replied.

"Umm…okay, if you think so."

"You don't?!"

"No, he isn't really my type."

"Oh, okay" Right then the bell rang and I had to hurry to my English class.

________________________________________________________________________

**What do you think people?**

**This is all I have so far.**

**I hope you all like it!**


	6. Edward meets Emmett

**Thank you all for the reviews so far. I'm glad you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6- Edward meets Emmett**

You've got to be kidding me! I walked into my English class and saw not only do I have the two biggest players in here but also that I have to seat in between the two of them! I walked over to my seat and sat down hoping they would just leave me alone, but of course that would never happen.

"Hey Baby, how are you doing?" Mike asked, while trying to rub my thigh.

"Don't fucking touch me you dirt bag!"

"Yea, Mike, don't touch her. You know she is with. Isn't that right sexy?" Jacob said while rubbing a hand up & down my back.

"Ewww! No, and don't you touch me either!" Just then the teacher started class. Thank god, this is a class the teacher actually believes in doing their job, teaching us! It will make this class go by A LOT faster! The teacher talked all period, which means that the guys never had a chance to talk to me, again. I noticed I had lunch next, but I wasn't all that hungry so I decided just to get an apple and lemonade, and go seat down with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett had a tray full of food and Rose was just eating a granola bar and water.

"So, Bells how has your day been?" Emmett asked in between bites.

"Its been good, except for High School 101."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Jessica Stanley." That was all I had to say for them to understand.

"Oh, yea that was funny what you said to her, Bella." Jasper said. I hadn't even noticed he had sat down, he is so quiet.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Welcome, Bells."

"May we seat here?" Edward asked from behind me. Alice had already sat down and was chatting away with Jasper.

"Of course you can, Eddie Boy." Emmett replied, with an evil grin on his face.

"Emmett!" Rose and I both screamed at the same time.

"Emmett, as in your big brother Emmett?" Edward asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Hello Emmett, I'm Edward, Its a pleasure to meet you." Edward said rather politely to Emmett.

"You too, Edward." Emmett replied. I looked over at Alice and Jasper to see them looking happily at each other. _They'll make a really cute couple._ I thought looking at them now. I looked back at Rosalie and Emmett only to catch them in a steamy make out session. So, I decided I would look back at Edward, but when I turned towards him I noticed almost the whole cafeteria was empty.

"Hey, we have to get going or we're going to be late." I said to everyone.

"But, you never told us what happened with Jessica." Emmett whined.

"I will" I promised, and with that I took off running to my next class, Biology.


	7. Lab Partners For A Year!

**Thanks everyone for your reviews. Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7: Lab Partners for a Year!**

Holy crow! I don't think this day could get any better. I walked into Biology to find out not only is Edward in my class, but that he is my lab partner for the rest of the year! We were seating at our lab table doing some experiment on onion roots. Way to easy! Edward and I were done ten minutes before the bell rang, so I decided I would ask what he thought about Emmett.

"So, what do u think about Em?"

"Emmett? Oh well, when I first saw him I was kind of afraid," he said smiling. "But once I started talking to him, he wasn't all that scary, he reminds me of a big teddy bear." he said chuckling.

"What do you think of my sister?"

"Well, she is quiet hyper-active." I replied causing him to laugh a beautiful angelic laugh.

"Yea, she is always like that." Just then the bell rang and I got up to leave, but someone grabbed my arm.

"Erm, Bella, uh, would it be okay if I walked you to class?" Edward asked with his cute little blush lightly on his cheeks.

"If you want to."

"I want to."

"Okay, but only if you promise me you won't be late to your class."

"I promise." he said with his crooked grin plastered onto his face. And with that we began walking to my next class, gym. When we were almost to the gym Alice came running at us with a big grin on her face. I thought I saw Edward shake his head 'no' for some reason but thought nothing of it until I saw Alice's big smile shrink into a small frown. Huh. I'll have to ask her about that later.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I asked when she was close enough to hear me.

"Hey Bells, Ed, nothing much what about you two?" Alice said looking at me, but when she finally looked at Edward they looked at each other for a long time as if having a silent conversation. _Must be a twin thing. _I thought to myself. I was just about to ask what she was talking about when she began talking again.

"Well, I have to go get dressed for gym, you do too, Bells, so you may want to hurry. Bye Edward."

"She has a point Edward, I do need to get ready, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Yea, okay, bye Bella." Edward said before leaning in to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. When he pulled he looked nervous but his eyes had a look of joy in them. After I got over the shock of the kiss I gave him a small smile to tell him I was okay with it.

"I..I should probably get going if I'm going to keep that promise I made you." he replied stuttering but still with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Okay, bye." I then walked around the corner into the locker room only to be tackled by a screaming Alice.

"Alice, Alice, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing silly Bella….BUT HE KISSED YOU!"

"Only on the cheek, Ali, its nothing to get this worked up about."

"Nothing to get worked up about! Bella are you serious?! He likes you."

"No, he doesn't Alice. No one like Edward could like someone as plain as me."

"Isabella, you are far from plain!"

"Alice, drop it. What about you and Jasper?" I know that was mean but I had to get her off my back some how.

"Well….erm…well…" Just then Coach walked in and told us we would be playing volleyball and to dress as needed to play.

"Yay! I love volleyball!" Alice yelled.

"Gah! I hate volleyball!" I replied.

"Awww…come on Bells, me and one can be on a team together."

"Fine." Alice and I played five games and won all of them but one.

"Good job, you two." Coach said as we walked into the locker room.

"Thanks Coach." Alice and I said together causing us to go into a fit of laughter. We walked out of the locker room laughing until we reached the locker room and I stopped dead in my tracks noticing what I did wrong this morning. I had drove my truck to school. Charlie is going to kill me!

________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the cliffy thingy.**

**How do you like it so far? Good? Bad?Next Chapter will be Charlie's reaction.**


	8. Charlie's Wrath

**Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile people, but to make it up to you…Here is a longer chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. Owns Twilight Saga!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8: Charlie's Wrath**

Crap! Crap! CRAP! Charlie is going to burry me six feet under the minute he finds out! I was so worried about Charlie that I didn't notice I was being yelled at until Alice hit me.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yea. Its just….do u see that old rusted red truck?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Its mine."

"That's awesome! Wait! What?! Isabella you're only 14!"

"I know! I know!"

"What are you going to do?" Just as I was about to answer her, someone yelled for me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell do you think you're doing driving your truck to school?!" Emmett. He was just as bad as Charlie. Here it comes.

"Get your ass in the truck now, Isabella. The passenger side!" I had begun to climb into the driver's side until I heard him.

"Emmett, who is going to drive your Jeep home, if you drive me?" He seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Rosalie, will you drive it?" This was bad. He only called her that when he was being completely serious, and we all knew it. She gave me an encouraging smile and I gave one back, but to tell you the truth I was scared to death. Emmett could be terrifying when he was being serious or worrying about the people he loved the most. As the two of them walked away I could hear Rose telling Emmett to take it easy on me. He just grunted. Uh-oh! This is REALLY bad he only does that when he is REALLY mad! Just as I was beginning to get scared, Alice walked up to my window.

"Ummm…..how much trouble will you be in?" She asked looking at her feet.

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, because if you aren't in too much trouble, would you like to spend the weekend with me?"

"I would love that, Ali!" I said smiling. When I said that and smiled she looked at me and mimicked my smile.

"Oh, yay! Thanks Bells!" She said opening my door and giving me a huge hug. Emmett came back a few minutes later looking a little bit happier. Maybe he won't yell at me so much. We were just about to leave until I heard Edward yelling for me.

"Bella, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, why?" He glared at Alice.

"Never mind."

"Okay, well, I really have to go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Bells."

"Bye Edward." He leaned in and gave me another kiss on the cheek. As soon as Edward stepped away from the truck Emmett left as fast as he could. I stole a quick glance at him and saw he was mad again. Great! I sighed heavily and as soon as I did Em opened the flood gates.

"Bella, what were you thinking?! You could of got hurt or ended up in the hospital! What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know Emmett. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." The rest of the way home we sat in silence. When we pulled up in the driveway I noticed Charlie was home already. Shit!

"Emmett, can you take my bag inside, please?"

"Yeah, Bells. No problem."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I walked in the door to see a purple-faced Charlie.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What were you thinking?! You could of got yourself hurt!" Charlie is always like this when he yells at me. I usually just let it run its course.

"Answer me, young lady!"

"I don't know Dad. I'm sorry." I said hanging my head.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! Isabella, are you trying to end up like your mother?!" My jaw dropped; I heard Emmett drop our bags behind me. We were all frozen in our places. My mother had died in a car accident with Emmett and I in the back seat, when I was five. All the images I had blocked out for the past nine years flooded my mind. I dropped to my knees. I knew Emmett was seeing the same things I was as soon as I heard him hit the floor, too. Charlie had it almost as bad as us. He had not only found out that his one and only love of his life had died in a car wreck with his two children where in the backseat of the car, but now every time he looks at us he sees something of her in us, even in the way we act or talk from time to time. Ever since then we had promised never to mention it again. Charlie recovered first.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that, please forgive me, both of you, please." He had the same look in his eyes he had some many years ago on that horrible day. I couldn't find my voice just yet, but Emmett had.

"We forgive you, Dad." Emmett had a glazed over look in his eyes.

"What is my punishment, Dad?" I asked still looking down at the floor.

"You don't have one, baby girl. Just take your things and go to your room, both of you."

"Thanks." We both replied. I ran into my room and lied down on my bed and let the tears silently run down my cheeks until my phone beeped indicating that I had a new text message. It turned out that I had 7 messages from Edward, 23 from Alice, and 1 from Emmett. I didn't eve have to read Em's to know that it was about what had happened, we do it all the time, but I decided to anyway.

_To: Bella_

_From: Emmett_

_Do you still have scars?_

I had completely forgotten about my scars until I read that. I had scars on my back, shoulders, lower legs, and back. Emmett had scars on his stomach and upper legs. When we wrecked Emmett threw himself in front of me, which s why be has the scars on his stomach and upper legs, but I bent over his upper body to cover him which is why scars are where they are. I sent him a text back.

_To: Emmett_

_From: Bella_

_Yea, u?_

A few seconds later my phone beeped again.

_To: Bella _

_From: Emmett_

_Yea, r u okay?_

We sent messages back and forth for most of the night. I sent Alice and Edward a message, too. They just wanted to know how much trouble I was in and Alice wanted to know if I was coming over for the weekend. I told her yes and she sent me back a message of her screaming happily back to me. Emmett and I fell asleep around 2 o' clock in the morning. We both decided that sleep would be difficult, because of the nightmares, and that if we needed anything we would come to each other for it.

________________________________________________________________________

**A very difficult chapter to write.**

**Sorry if you cried. ****L**

**How many of you saw that coming?**

**Reviews!!!**

**Please!**


	9. Alice's Party

**I'm trying to update as quickly as I can so please , just hang in their if I don't update really fast.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. Owns Twilight**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9: Alice's Party!**

Today is Friday. The week has gone by so fast since the…incident. Everyone in our group found out. Emmett told Rose, who told Jasper, who told Alice, who told Edward, and ever since then they haven't took their eyes off of us. Its very aggravating! Emmett came to my room the night of the problem, because he also had a nightmare, like I did. We decided not to go back to school until Wednesday. When we got back that day Rose tackled Emmett and Alice got me. She told me there was a change of plans for the party, instead of it just being us to it would be everyone. Rose and I with Alice, and Emmett and Jasper with Edward. Anyway tonight is the night of the party and everyone is super stoked! Me and Emmett woke up late this morning and decided we would wait until lunch to leave for school. I didn't get in any trouble for driving, but now Emmett has to drive me EVERY where I go. Its kind of annoying. When we got to school I put my bag in Rose's car beside Alice's bag. Since we were all staying together and Rose and Emmett were the only ones that could drive, Rose would take us girls and Emmett would take the guys. We walked into the cafeteria to find Rose and Alice screaming with joy.

"You do really?!" Rose asked her brother. He just nodded his head yes, which in return caused Alice to squeal again.

"What about you, Edward, is it true?!" Alice asked. He gave the same answer as Jasper, and got the same reply, but with both girls squealing.

"Is what true?" I asked when we got to the table.

"Edward told Jasper that he…."

"MARY ALICE DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

"Jasper likes Alice." Rose said before the two of them could start to fight.

"Really Jazz?" Emmett asked him.

"Yes."

"Awww….how adorable!" I cooed.

"Are you an item, now?" Rose asked.

"If Ali wants to be one, then yes we are." Jasper answered by smiling at Alice.

"I would love that!" Alice yelled happily. The rest of the day went by extremely fast and before I knew it we were at Alice and Edward's house.

"Its gorgeous!" Rose and I both said. We all walked inside and saw a beautiful couple seating on one of the loveseats together.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Alice and Edward both yelled when they walked through the door. The couple walked over and hugged their children and then turned towards all their guest.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He said as they both hugged everyone.

"Hi! I'm Emmett Swan, and this is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale." Emmett stated.

"Please, just call me Rose." Rosalie said correcting Emmett. Jasper went next.

"Hello. I'm Jasper Hale, Rose's little brother, and, uh, Alice's boyfriend." He said the last part with a nervous smile on his face.

"Jasper. Jasper, ah, yes, we've heard quit a bit about you, son." Carlisle said smiling at Jasper to show him he was okay with it.

"Daddy!" Alice screamed causing us all to laugh. My turn.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan, Emmett's little sister." I said introducing myself.

"Ah, so you two are the Chief's children, correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, sir." Emmett answered.

Well, Bella, we've heard a lot about you, too." Esme stated.

"Thanks, Ali." I said

"It wasn't her, honey, it was Edward." Esme said.

"Mother!" Edward yelled, while blushing along side me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Esme told him, while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, kids, we're going out for a little while. Behave yourselves." Esme said while Carlisle walked her to the door.

"Bye." All six of us said together.

"What do you want to do?" Alice asked when her parents were gone.

"Truth or Dare!" Emmett yelled. Every one agreed with him, too.

"Who is first?" I asked.

"I want to go first! ME!" Alice yelled.

"Okay, pick some one, Ali." I replied.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you like, Bella?"

________________________________________________________________________

**What will answer?**

**Do u guys want me to make another story of this but from Edward's point of view?**

**REVIEW!!! **


	10. Truth or Dare?

**Tell me if you guys would like for me to make another one from Edward's POV.**

**Disclaimer: S.M Owns**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10: Truth or Dare?**

Is Alice trying to kill me?! Does she not know that a person like him would NEVER like anyone as plain as me?! She is so dead tonight! But for now all I can do is listen to him reject me to my face.

"Yea, Edward, do u like Bella?" Emmett asked with the evil grin he gets when he has something planned.

"I do." Edward said looking me straight in the eye. I blushed out of instinct. If he is lying then he is really good at it because his eyes should nothing but the truth.

"Awwww!" Rose and Alice cooed together.

"Alright. That is enough you, too. Its Edward turn." Jasper told the girls.

"Okay. Truth or Dare, Emmett?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Dare!" Em yelled.

"I dare you to streak down the block and back."

"But my house is at the end of the block, and my dad is home!" I hadn't noticed we were so close to our house.

"Fine! I dare you to put on one of Alice's old bikinis and run down the block and back."

"Okay." Emmett said smiling.

"Alice, will you give him one?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later Emmett came down the stairs in a tiny string bikini. I had to look away because I was laughing so hard and because I never want to see my brother like that!

"Okay, Emmett run down the block and back as fast as you can." Edward instructed him.

"Alritey!" Emmett answered.

Fifteen minutes later a sweaty Emmett walked into the door and slammed it, and when he turned around to look at us his face looked horrified.

"Emmett! Oh my gosh! What's wrong?!" I asked while everyone ran to his side.

"I was running back up the block and when I turned around I saw a group of girls and a few guys chasing after me!" He answered in between deep breathes. We all busted out laughing.

"IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Em yelled at us.

"Whatever, bro, its your turn." I said.

"Okay, Rosy baby, truth or dare?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"Dare."

"I dare you not to touch any car for a whole week!" Everyone looked at Emmett as if he had cussed her out. Was he crazy?! Cars are Rosalie's life!

"Fine." Rose replied. Everyone's jaws dropped farther and their eyes got bigger. Did she seriously just agree to that?!

"Rose's turn, so every one close your mouths." Emmett stated.

"Actually, I'm kind of tired of this game. Does anyone want to watch a movie?"

"Yea." Everyone answered.

We decided to watch the movie 'Eagle Eye'. Alice called her parents and asked if they could pick of some Chinese food on their way back home. About ten minutes into the movie the boys excused their selves and went up stairs. Five minutes after they went upstairs I received a text message.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_I meant what I said earlier, Bells._

I had know idea what he was talking about.

_To: Edward _

_From: Bella_

_What are you talking about?_

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_My answer to Alice's question during the game._

That is when it hit me. He really likes me! Edward Cullen likes me! Alice and Rose saw me smiling and came over to me.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"This." I said handing my phone to Alice, who read through the text along with Rosalie.

"OH MY GOD!!" They both screamed. Alice handed me my phone as it beeped, telling us I got a new message.

_To: Bella _

_From: Edward_

_I take it they know ;) _

I laughed along with Alice and Rose. I looked over at them and saw that they were texting also. Probably Emmett and Jasper.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Yea. :]_

I looked over at the girls and saw them shaking their heads yes at each other. I was about to ask about it, but I got another text message.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Come up stairs._

I was about to until I looked over at my friends on the couch and then thought about Jazz and Em begin up there with him. Not a good idea.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_My brother, Jazz, the girls…?_

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Look over at the girls. Are they standing up?_

I looked over at them and saw that they were.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Yea. Why?_

_To: Bella _

_From: Edward_

_They're coming up here. Come with them._

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Okay_

And with that we all began to walk up the stairs towards Edward's room.

________________________________________________________________________

**What will happen when they get into the room?**

**Do you guys want Edward and here together then or later on?**

**I can't update until someone gives me an idea!**

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!!**


	11. Please Read!

**Author's Note**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**I can't continue to write this story until I get some suggestions on what you want to happen next…..**

**Example: Do u want Edward & Bella to get together in the next chapter? Or make the story longer?**

**Also I have a poll on my profile, please go and take it so that I can have the possibility of making another story everyone would like.**

**Another thing……PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**P.S. The story will NOT continue until I get some suggestions!!! Thank You!!**

**Your Author,**

**Micha**


	12. Edward's Room!

**I tried to update as soon as I could!**

**I hope everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11: Edward's Room!**

Alice, Rose, and I were all walking up to the boys room in a hurry to see them. All of a sudden we all stopped and listened. There was music playing on the other side of Edward's door. I knew the song from some where but I couldn't think of the name or even who sang it.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" Alice squealed with excitement.

"Me, too!" Rose sang.

"What is it called, again?" I asked quietly.

"Calling You by Blue October!" They both screamed at me. **(A/N: I was listening to this while I was writing and it just seems like it fits.)**

"I knew it!" I screamed with joy.

"Ready to go in?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" Rose and I both answered. Alice opened the door for us and we all stopped in our tracks. Jasper was seating on Edward's couch wearing pajamas that were the exact same as Alice's, only for men. Alice was wearing a pair of red short shorts and one of Jasper's old football shirts. Jasper was wearing a pair of red fleece pants and one of his new football shirts. Rose and Emmett were also matching. They were wearing the same thing as Alice and Jasper only green bottoms and one of Emmett's shirts. Edward and I looked alike also, only with blue bottoms and Edward's shirt. I had to wear on of his because I had forgot a night shirt and I can't fit into Alice's clothes. Emmett was seating on Edward's balcony and Edward was seating in the center of his huge King size bed. All of us girls stared in shock.

"Al, do u want to come and seat by me?" Jasper asked.

"Uh-huh." was all she could make out.

"Rose, what about you?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure." She said walking over to him.

"Bella?" Edward asked while patting the spot beside him on the bed. I decided to play dumb.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm…..would you like to come and seat my me?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Of course." I said smiling. I walked over to his bed and sat down by him. He rapped his arms around my sides. We smiled at each other. I turned around to ask Alice something and noticed that her and Jasper where climbing down the balcony as Rose and Emmett were walking out of the door. I looked back at Edward only to see his smile wide as he took in the scene before us. I smiled back at him, which in return had him pull me closer to him. It felt really good. I felt as if I belonged there, in his arms.

"Bella, I really like you." Edward said.

'I really like you, too." I replied.

"Umm…can I ask you something?" He asked me nervously.

"Yes. Of course you can."

"Do you, um, want to be my girlfriend?" He asked looking at my with hope filled eyes.

"Of course, I do!" I said with a goofy grin plastered on my face. Edward smiled at me with the same grin, and then he kissed me. I was shocked at first, because I didn't see it coming but when I was about to kiss he stopped and stared at me with so many emotions in his eyes and face that I couldn't keep up.

"Oh my god! Bella, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I'm so sor…." I cut him off my kissing him gently on his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You just took me by surprise is all." I replied whenever I had pulled away from him.

"Bella." was his only reply before he crashed his lips to mine again with more passion then before. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion as him. Just as we were about to deepen our kiss I heard Emmett's booming voice from behind me.

"Getcha some, Eddie Boy!!!" Emmett yelled at the very top of his lungs causing me and Edward to jump away from each other, and everyone else to come running into the room, including Carlisle and Esme, who I had not noticed was home. I turned bright red as soon as I heard Emmett.

"Way to go, man!" Jasper said with a smile on his face. I got redder as he spoke. Edward had begun to get a lit blush across his cheeks.

"I'm proud of you, son." Carlisle said with teasing in his voice. My cheeks turned crimson, as Edward's cheeks turned the shade that mine had started out with. After Carlisle said his comment, everyone let go of the laughter the had been holding in. I even laughed a little at it. After we all settled down we decided that we needed to sleep. The girls were in Alice's room and the boys in Edward's room. Just before I walked into Alice's room I thought to myself_ 'The night is just beginning. There is going to be several more surprise before morning.' _

_______________________________________________________________________

**Sorry guys, but I had to end there. I have some ideas for the next chapter and it will only work if I stop now. I hope everyone liked it. There will probably only be a few more chapters then I'll have to end. Take my poll on my profile so that I can know what everyone wants for my next story. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Blackout!

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with school. There is only a few chapters left! =( Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12: Blackout!**

The minute I walked into Alice's room I was meet by squeals and hugs.

"Tell us EVERYTHING!" Alice sang in my ear.

"Yea, EVERYTHING!" Rose said in the same tone.

"Well, after you guys left me he told me he really liked me and I said I really liked him too, then he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes, and then he kissed, but I didn't kiss him back at first because he surprised me, then he pulled back and started to say how sorry he was and so I kissed him and told him it was okay that he only took me by surprise, then he started kissing me again and that's all because then Emmett walked in." I told them both extremely fast and getting redder and redder the more I told them.

"Awww Bella! That so sweet!" Rose squealed.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"You two are so cute, together!" Alice sang with happiness. I was just about to tell her thank you when we heard a big crash of thunder and the next thing we knew we were all sitting in the dark. I was just about to get up and try and find some candles or something when Jasper came into the room.

"Al, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where are you?" She replied

"At the door. You girls can come down stair with us. Edward and Emmett are already there." All I had to hear was Edward's name to be up and on my way down stairs. I heard Alice or Rose yell something that sounded like 'In a hurry?'. I just laughed. I walked down stairs to find three separate piles of pillow scattered around the living room. Emmett was on a pile closest to the front door. I saw an empty pile, which I guessed was Alice and Jasper's, closest to the patio doors. Then I saw Edward's pile. It was closest to the bottom of the stairs. He saw me looking around for him and pulled me into his lap.

"Hello Love." He cooed into my ear. Love. I love that nickname.

"Hello." I replied smiling at him. I looked around the room and saw that everyone else was involved in their own conversations and took it as my chance to kiss Edward. He started out sweet, but the longer we kissed the more we needed each other. He tongue licked the bottom of my lip a few times, begging for entrance. I decided I would tease him. I pulled back when he asked again and began to nibble on his ear lope. He growled into me throat.

"Isabella, that wasn't very nice." He purred into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I decided that two could play at this game.

"What ever made you think of me as a goodie-two shoes, babe?" I purred back at him. I felt him stiffen underneath me. I got he distracted by it and he took him moment to pull my lips back to his. This one started off where the last one ended I gave into to him this time. We both pulled away after a few minute needing to breathe. We pressed our foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Isabella." Edward said after a few moments of silence. It took me off guard, but I knew how I felt about him, and I needed to answer before he begins to say sorry for it.

"I love you, too, Edward." I said with a big grin on my face. I knew right then and there that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man, and I knew he felt the same way about me.

________________________________________________________________________

**Well, I hope you guess liked it. The next chapter will be the last one. It will probably be an update on their life. I'm thinking about doing a sequel. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!**


	14. The Surprises!

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got behind on school work and I got sick, but now I'm better and here is the last chapter to the story! =/**

**Disclaimer: S.M Owns Twilight!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 13: The Surprises! **

_Junior Prom_

Today is the day of Junior Prom. Edward and I have been together since Freshman year. Our relationship has also grown to new……levels. Gosh I'll never forget the morning after. We had all stayed the night at the Cullen's place.

_Flashback_

"_Good Morning Be…Why are you glowing?!" Rose and Alice yelled at the same time._

"_Shhh! Emmett will hear you!" I whisper yelled back._

"_Oh my god! You didn't?!" Alice whisper yelled to me._

"_You did!" Rose said in the same tone as Alice._

"_SHUT UP!" I said getting really embarrassed. They were about to say something back until we all hear Emmett yell._

"_EDWARD, WHY ARE YOU GLOWING?! DID YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER?! IF YOU DID SO HELP ME…" Emmett yelled at Edward from Edward's room. The minute I heard him yelling I ran up the stairs Alice and Rose not far behind me. _

"_Emmett, please calm down." Edward said while Emmett was backing him into a corner._

"_EMMETT!" All three of us girls yelled at the same time._

"_WHAT?!" He shouted back and was about to say something rude until he saw me and then he just looked between me and Edward._

"_SHE IS GLOWING, TOO!" Emmett and Jasper yelled at the same time. Next thing I knew Emmett was back to him normal self. He has some crazy mood swings._

"_Edward and Bella laying in a bed…." Emmett sang adding new words to the old song. Edward and I both turned bright red._

_End of Flashback_

Gezzz! I'll never forget that day. Now its funny but back then it was just scary. Well, right now Edward and I are going to the prom in his Silver Volvo.

"Bella, I love you." Edward said as we pulled into the high school parking lot.

"I love you ,too, Edward." I said. He smiled his wonderful crooked smile then got out of the car to open my door for me. I don't think I have ever touch the door handle. He wouldn't allow me to. As we walked in I saw Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren all looking like the skanks that they are in dresses that were skin tight and barely covered their asses. It was disgusting!

"Hey Eddie." They all said when they saw him. He acted like he didn't hear them and bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips. We heard the 'skanks' making weird noises behind us. I just smiled from under his lips. We pulled away laughing. Then Tanya, being the bitch she is, had to say something to me.

"You know what Bella? He is only with you because he feels sorry for you, and he knows deep down that he is meant to be with me! Not you!" She said while getting in my face.

"Oh yea, Tanya. Well, I think he would never be with you because he loves me not you, and plus he doesn't date SKANKS!" I yelled at her just as Rose and Alice came up from behind her and smiled evilly at her. She looked at them and them ran away like the baby she is.

"You're hott when you're mad. Did you know that?" Edward said while pulling me to him and kissing me, just when it was getting good Emmett had to see us.

"Ahhh! My eyes! Rose, I need bleach! Hurry!" Emmett said while running around in circles. We all laughed at him.

"Lets go find a table." Alice said while dancing over to the tables with Jasper. We sat at a table in the back. We heard the song 'Never Think by Rob Pattinson' come on and we all decided we would go dance to it. We danced to several songs until Edward excused his self for a minute and so I went to seat down. The whole group sat down with me with big goofy grins on their faces.

"What do you guys know?" I asked them.

"You'll find out soon enough." Alice answered. Right when she answered I heard Edward's voice coming from the stage.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning aroundI got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloudThis is how I doWhen I think about youI never thought that you could break me apartI keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heartYou want to get insideThen you can get in lineBut not this timeCause you caught me off guardNow I'm running and screamingI feel like a hero and you are my heroineI won't try to philosophizeI'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyesThis is how I feelAnd it's so surrealI got a closet filled up to the brimWith the ghosts of my past and their skeletonsAnd I don't know whyYou'd even tryBut I won't lieYou caught me off guardNow I'm running and screamingI feel like a hero and you are my heroineDo you know that your love is the sweetest sin?And I feel a weakness coming onIt never felt so good to be so wrongHad my heart on lockdownAnd then you turned me aroundAnd I'm feeling like a newborn childEvery time I get a chance to see you smileIt's not complicatedI was so jadedAnd you caught me off guardNow I'm running and screamingI feel like a hero and you are my heroineDo you know that your love is the sweetest sin?(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)And I feel a weakness coming on__It never felt so good to be so wrongHad my heart on lockdownAnd then you turned me around(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)And I'm feeling like a newborn childEvery time I get a chance to see you smileIt's not complicatedI was so jaded(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)And I feel a weakness coming onIt never felt so good to be so wrongHad my heart on lockdownAnd then you turned me around(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)And I'm feeling like a newborn childEvery time I get a chance to see you smileIt's not complicatedI was so jaded_

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I want to grow old with you and watch our children and grandchildren grow with you. Isabella, will you marry be?" Edward said after he finished singing to me. I had tears running down my face. He was so sweet.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you, too. Yes. Yes, I will marry you and grow old with you and everything else. YES!" I said while running at him. He ran to me and kissed me hard on the lips. I heard people all around us cheering. This was the happiest day of my life.

_Cullen House_

Everyone was staying at the Cullen's for the night. I had just put my bag on Edward's bed when I felt a weird jump in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Weird. Wait. I began to count back. Uh-oh!

________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry to end the story like that but I'm going to write a sequel. I'll most likely have it posted today or tomorrow! I hope you guys liked this story. It was m first, so sorry if it isn't very good. The song is called Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls.**

**REVIEW!!! Thank You!**

**Your Author,**

**Micha (TeamEddie)**

**xoxox**


	15. Important Author Note!

**Okay, I have came to the decision that instead of writing a squeal that I'm just going to write an epilogue on Edward and Bella's life a few years later. Sorry if anyone is unhappy by that but that is the best that I can do. Sorry**

**Sincerely,**

**TeamEddie**


	16. Epilogue

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but here is the end of the story & I have no more distractions so I hope you liked it!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Epilogue**

_5 years later_

Edward and I have been married for almost five years now. It has been the happiest five years in my life! We got in April 15th and we had the twins July 6th. OH! The twins! I almost forgot! We had one beautiful baby girl with my brown hair and Edward's beautiful green eyes. We also had a gorgeous baby boy. He has Edward's hair and my doe like brown eyes. They don't look or act much alike but they both do have Edward's love of music. Our baby girl's name is Payton Lynn and our baby boy's name is Mason Lee. Payton has Alice's love to shop but Mason hate it; just like me.

Alice and Jasper got married a few months after Edward and I and they actually have a child, too. She was born a few weeks after the twins. Her name is Whitney Faith. She has Jasper's crazy hair with Alice's beautiful eyes. She is amazingly beautiful! She is extremely calm like Jasper but can get extremely hyper just like her pixie of a mother.

Rosalie and Emmett also got married a few months after Alice and Jasper. Emmett proposed several times but Rose always told him not until he done it correctly. It was actually quite funny. They have a baby boy together. Emmett was so happy! Their son's name is Bryant Chase. He is adorable. He has Emmett's curls but Rose's blonde color and her eyes. He loves sports, just like his father, but he also know name brands just like his aunt and mother. Emmett doesn't like that to much though.

All of our lives are amazing and I don't think any of us would change anything. Ever!

________________________________________________________________________

**I know horrible ending, but besides that I hope you enjoyed the story. I don't have any ideas for my next story. If you have anything you think I should write about tel me! And don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
